dragons_of_azumafandomcom-20200213-history
Nashi
''Nashi ''is a young woman martial artist from Kudamono EmpireSuggested japanese name, Azuma. She joins Momo and Cropper at their journey to Momo's brother, Anzu when they first meet, in the Big Green. Appearance Nashi is a young redhead woman with green eyes and avrege height (matching Cropper and Neko). She appears in a pale yellow shirt and white pants, wearing navy blue leg-welts on them. Nashi also wears a navy blue sash around her waist and a yellow tangzhuang, when not fighting. When first appeared she also weared a grey scarf on her face and a asian conical hat on her head. History Past Not much is known about Nashi's past. When she was born, Anzu (Momo's brother) promised her father to train her one day.http://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/56/ It is suggested that Nashi's father died when she was very younghttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/135. Before DoA Two months earlier (before she first met Cropper and Momo) she went to Anzu, wanting him to fulfill his promise. Anzu agreeded and told Nashi to come back to him after a week. When she came back to Anzu's dojo she saw that the place is empty. Nashi decided to follow Anzu. Because of rumors that Anzu might be in Honyūrui, she went to reside in the Big Green, assuming that Anzu is heading to hide in Kokkyō Mountains, and hopping to catch him when he will be travilinghttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/57/. Big Green While still (for an unknown period of time) waiting if Anzu might be passing her 'border gate', Nashi encounters Momo and Cropper. Nashi tells Momo why she is in Big Green and decides to go with them to find Anzu. Nikukyū Village After a five week journey the three reaches Honyūrui's village, Nikukyū. The village was occupied by swordbandits, so she decide to fight the bandits but was stopped by one of the inhabitants, Neko. She didn't interfere in the fight until the youngster was about to be strangled by the village's bandit group, Buta. Nashi sent the Captain flying with a strong kick. After the fight she talked Neko to go with them to Anzuhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/123. When it came out that the village's bandits was a part of a local bandit fort, Uragiri, she, along with Neko and Cropper, decided to defeat the fort's banditshttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/136. Fort Uragiri Nashi with Cropper and Neko went to the fort Uragiri. For the most of the time Nashi is seen insulting the bandits and just watching the fight. After Shōga is killed by captain Zō she is 'pulled' in a fight with captain Ushihttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/235. Nashi seems to lose with the captain but it comes out that she was only testing the strenght of Ushi. After the other youngsters are defeated by Zō she attacks him only hurt herself (because of the Testukenjutsu - Iron fist technique). After she is defeated like Cropper or Zō, she feels a great tamashī energy near. Then Momo enters the fort and saves her and the othershttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/270/. Strenght As stated by herself, she is stronger than Cropperhttp://dragonsofazuma.thecomicseries.com/comics/183/, which makes her the strongest fighter from the youngsters. She defeated one of Buta's men with ease and send Buta himself flying with a strong kick. Yet, she isn't able to use Tamashī energy like Cropper and Neko although she feels Momo's energy on which Cropper replies that she is very close to use the energy. She also has a lack of speed, as Cropper was too fast for her in their first fight. Fights * Nashi vs. Cropper (lost). * Nashi vs. SwordBandits' soldier (off-panel)(won). * Nashi, Cropper and Neko vs. Buta (won). * Nashi vs. Ushi (won). * Nashi vs. Zō (lost). Inspirations In the Red Dragon ''(DoA ''predecessor) Nashi appears as a background character. She first appears in chapter #8 and didn't apear again till chapters #14 and #15. As in ''DoA ''she is looking for Momo's brother, Anzu. Her appearance is the same as in the current series. She also appears as a Dragon Warrior from the begining. Her name is japanese word meaning 'pear'. Others * Nashi is the first female to appear in the series. * Nashi is the first character to debut colored on the 'story' pages. References Category:Characters